


Perfect as is

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Objectification, corsets, mild asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: A lazy Saturday night with Barisi.For Kinktober 2018, Day 6: Corset





	Perfect as is

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LarryStylinson7 (Pandinalife07) for betaing.
> 
> A small warning: this story depicts a consensual BDSM scene where one of the participants uses his safe-signal. If either the scenes that require safe-words or the asphyxiation or objectification kink is a touchy subject for you, please stay away. Otherwise, enjoy.

“Now, inhale.” Rafael's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, caressing his skin right below his ear in warm huffs.

Sonny obeyed with a wavering breath.

“Good, hold it for one count. Now, release. Very slowly, gently... like blowing on a feather, you don't want it to fly away. Shhhh… Slower...”

Sony felt Rafael's breath on his skin, tickling him like that invisible feather. Strong hands pulled the straps around the corset that was enveloping his body like a firm, loving hug. He couldn't see them, but could very well imagine Rafael's forearms bulging with the extortion, applying just the right amount of pressure on the straps.

His next inhale was a little bit harder, but Sonny still managed to fill in his lungs. Rafael tugged a little harder this time around, the corset wrapping him tighter than Sonny was comfortable with.

“How's your breathing?” asked Rafael, hands patting against the smooth surface of the corset, fingers trailing the steel bones inside the soft fabric.

Sonny tried, he couldn't fill his lungs completely, but he wouldn't call it too restricted.

“I think I can take more.”

“Are you sure?” Rafael asked, but couldn't conceal his excitement on the prospect of squeezing Sonny some more.

“Yeah. I can still talk, can't I?” His breath wasn't actually enough to finish that sentence; the ending had come out as an inaudible mumble, but neither of them was willing to pay any attention to it.

“Inhale,” ordered Rafael and Sonny did. This time, when Rafael pulled the strings, Sonny could feel his ribs complaining under the restrain, trying but failing to keep their position, squeezing his organs in the process.

Now, he could barely breathe enough to not pass out. Hopefully not.

“Walk around for me,” asked Rafael, breathing shallow and fast as if he was the one wearing the cincher.

Sonny walked with slow but sure steps. Rafael watched him. Standing tall and cocksure, he pulled out his tie with a few fast moves while eyes fixated on the corset, devouring Sonny.

Sonny tried to concentrate on the soft carpet tickling his toes to avoid the fact that just moving around the king size bed had become a taxing exercise. He could barely get enough oxygen it seemed, and even so, his chest was already sore as if he had been sprinting for some time. Rafael stepped behind him when Sonny finally stopped, arms wrapping around his midline. With a shiver, Sonny felt Rafael's head resting on his upper back, listening to his labored breathing.

“I love how fragile you look,” Rafael whispered, the erection pressing into Sonny's hips a testament to his claim. “I want you to ride me,” he asked, then probably anticipating Sonny's answer he added, “As much as you can, baby.” His hands moving around Sonny's tightly wrapped body, he continued, “I want to watch you on top of me...looking gorgeous...” He kissed his way up to Sonny's shoulder. “Trying your best... forcing yourself until you just can't.” Rafael's mouth on his neck was turning Sonny's legs into wet noodles. “Just to make me happy. Right?”

“Yes,” Sonny gasped his answer, his breathing was already getting erratic thanks to Rafael's sinful mouth on his skin. Rafael helped him climbing on the bed, then watched him navigating on his knees with a devilish lust in his green eyes.

The tight corset eliminated even the slightest arching or the smallest bowing of his spine, which in turn made the act of balancing especially hard on his thighs. And on his lungs. Sonny felt every single move with his lungs now, restricted behind the soft but strong leather.

“Fuck! You look stunning from this angle, Sonny.”

Rafael always said the same thing whenever Sonny rode him, but today Sonny wasn't willing to spend any breath on reminding him that little fact.

Rafael’s large hands guided Sonny's ass down on his cock. That fat cock, which looked even bigger tonight, charged inside Sonny, trying to carve itself a place in the already limited space.

“You should see yourself, baby,” Rafael grasped Sonny's hips, pulling him rather hastily on his cock, pushing whatever air left in Sonny's chest out with a quiet “Umph!”

“The black becomes you, Sonny. Fuck!” he kept talking while one hand patting Sonny's waist over the long leather straps. “I just can't believe how narrow your waist is right now.” He grinded his hips to drive his point home. “Come on, baby. Fuck yourself on my dick, huh? You can do it. For me. Come on, Sonny. Come on.”

Obeying Rafael was automatic whenever Sonny was in this headspace. So, he rose up on his burning legs and— just let go; impaling himself on Rafael because without being able to bend, controlling his downward slide was next to impossible. Not thinking about how hard it was to lift himself up while keeping his balance or how long he could continue… he just rose up and down, one fuck at a time.

 

“Talk to me, baby,” Rafael asked, hands kneading Sonny's butt in between giving him a boost up. “Tell me how much you love this.”

The act of speaking was actually harder than moving when he didn't have extra breath to spend, but Sonny gave his best.

“I love... _umph_ … your cock… in me... _oh_ ...I love… seeing… how much... _umph_ ... _oh_ …you enjoy…enjoy me.”

“Fuck, baby.” Rafael's fingers pinched Sonny's nipples, just visible above the corset. He twisted them, forcing Sonny work extra hard to keep his balance and keep breathing while all he wanted to do was to moan.

His energy reserves was pointing empty mere five minutes into the fucking.

“I... can't….” he gasped, all his weight on Rafael; completely skewered on his cock.

“You can, come on, baby.” Rafael rose on his elbows and kissed Sonny's chest. “You can do it for me, right? A little longer.” He licked, nuzzled and then bit Sonny's nipples, making him tremble around his cock.

Sonny rose up, barely halfway, his legs screaming.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Rafael groaned, fucking into Sonny from the bottom, pushing his dick all the way up to Sonny's tonsils.

 

Thankfully, the next time Sonny stopped, which was maybe a minute or so later, Rafael let him. He lay Sonny down on the bed, watching his cinched waist with a hunger that made Sonny float in a haze of pleasure.

“I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby,” claimed Rafael, climbing on top of him. Sonny knew he would, he just hadn't expected Rafael bending him in two. It was Rafael's favorite position, yes, but usually Sonny could easily bend his waist to support him. Usually, Sonny's spine wasn't forced to stay straight with steel rods poking into his organs in this hopeless predicament.

“I can't…” He wanted to explain the impossibility of breathing, but Rafael silenced him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Just a little while, baby,” he said, entering in Sonny with a single push. His weight crushed Sonny between the firm mattress and his own very tired legs. “Look at me,” ordered Rafael, thrusting in and out, in a fast rhythm.

When Sonny started to feel like his eyes rolling back in their sockets, Rafael let go of his legs.

“Do you want to come, Sonny?” Sonny tried to nod. “Answer me,” demanded Rafael, a cruel smile donning his beautiful face, like a capricious god in a Hellenistic painting.  

“Yes… _huh_...” wheezed Sonny.

“What's the magic word,” Rafael insisted, while fucking Sonny even harder.

“Yes…. _huh_ ... _huh_ ...ple—... _huh_ ...please… _huh_ …”

Rafael's hand on his dick was worth every gasp, every half breath, every cramping muscle... He grabbed him tight, tugging it just this side of painful, thumbnail scratching the tip exactly the way that drove Sonny up to the walls… Sonny was shaking, trembling, ready… Suddenly, Rafael let his body drop completely on Sonny, crushing him, while he continued the fucking and stroking without a hitch. Sonny simply couldn't breathe. Not a single molecule of air passed through his trachea and reached to his lungs. He tried, but his lungs were tired; too tired to lift Rafael's weight or to resist the pressure of the corset.

He came without a noise, without a breath; lungs burning, head flying over the clouds, eyes rolling… all the while Rafael kept pounding right into his prostate. When he was on the edge of passing out, he tapped Rafael.

“Fuck! Sonny!” Rafael rose up, hands readily loosening the straps. Air rushed into Sonny's chest. It wasn't nowhere enough, but it felt almost better than his orgasm. “You good, baby?” asked Rafael with a grunt, his dick twitching inside Sonny, gaze focused on the straps laying on Sonny's skin.

“Yes,” Sonny breathed his answer, not having in him to resist Rafael's desire.

Rafael didn't change his position; kneeling on the bed, he placed his hands over the corset and returned back to fucking Sonny. His hands were pressing down, squeezing Sonny's already cinched waist, gaining leverage for his powerful thrusts.  He kept nailing his prostate too, making Sonny's sensitive dick twitch miserably.

“I wanna come in your mouth,” he said; his green eyes locked into Sonny's. “Fuck your beautiful face, baby, then come into your throat.” He circled his hips to portray his desire. “Can I, Sonny?”

“Yes,” was Sonny's only possible answer.

Rafael didn't change Sonny's position, which would probably take too much time and effort. He moved on top of Sonny's head, and holding it between his hands, he simply pushed himself in. Ass to mouth wasn't something Sonny actually enjoyed, but today he was almost glad to forgo the cleaning in between. He just needed this corset off of him sooner, rather than later.

Rafael filled his mouth, almost gagging him.

“Your fucking mouth, Sonny! I love how you can take all of me inside. I love watching my cock distending your throat. Fuck!”

And he came, as he had predicted, into Sonny's throat. When he couldn't breathe around the big cock in his mouth, Sonny tapped him. Rafael quickly moved back, allowing Sonny to gulp much needed air.

“I love watching you swallow my come too,” he said, before kissing Sonny and licking his mouth.

“Raf!” moaned Sonny, “I need this thing off, please.”

“As you wish, darling,” Rafael mumbled against his skin, in between placing small pecks and passionate kisses all the way from Sonny's neck to his chest. “Lemme look at you one more time.”

When the corset was finally off, Sonny filled his lungs, inflating his belly —which felt like as wide as their bed now. Rafael lay down next to him after placing the corset in the closet, his hands automatically reaching for Sonny's waist.

“I was scared to find your waist shrunk under that,” he said with a smile.

“Wouldn't you like that?” Sonny asked, really curious.

“Not even the slightest,” answered Rafael with a big yawn. “I do like how much I can squeeze you, but I definitely don't want you to deform.” He hugged Sonny from behind, hooking his chin above his shoulder, whispering into Sonny's neck. “And I love your body as it is, baby. You're absolutely perfect.”

“You are exceptionally generous after your orgasm.”

“If you find me usually lacking in compliments, it's only because lack of orgasms makes me grumpy,” Rafael replied, then nipped right under Sonny's ear.

“So that's my fault.”

“Hey, you always say I'm perfect,” said Rafael, voice faint, bordering on sleep.

“You are.” He was; truly perfect.

“I know.”

 

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this fiction I didn't know the name of the kink. Now, I do :) Objectification. 
> 
> Please be mindful that both partners are indulging an objectification kink. That's why Sonny is focusing on Rafael's strength, Rafael's wants and Rafael's insistence, but he is simply brushing of the parts where it is obvious that this all is a play like the way Rafael respond to his safe signal (the taps) or his own enjoyment.
> 
> You might not like objectification, you certainly do not have to. You might want to read the whole story as a dub-con where an asshole Barba misusing his poor sub Carisi. That's totally your choice especially if you think as a writer I failed to give you that distinction between consensual play and abuse.
> 
> However, while commenting please keep in mind that having an objectification kink doesn't make Rafael an abusive boyfriend nor Sonny a victim. Indulging such kinky sex doesn't disqualify them from being part of law and order. To shame this kink like that equals to shaming a feminist for liking to be spanked in my mind. 
> 
> For all my readers out there enjoying this kink, it doesn't make you a freak, an asshole or sick-in-the-head to enjoy it. It is as normal as any other kink. 
> 
> And last note: I do hope you all know that this is a fiction, not an instruction manual, right?


End file.
